Afterhours
by rika08
Summary: A detour home sends Jess out in the feild when an anomaly opens in a shopping center. And if Jess is going to make it through her first feild mission, she's going to need to be on her guard. first Becker/Jess fic. really better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day. Saturday's were always hell at the store. Annabelle sighed heavily as she walked to the front of the store. She walked to the entrance and took a rod from within the wall. She reached up with the rod and pulled down the metal gate, finally closing the store. She dropped down to the floor and locked the gate. She pulled on the gate, ensuring it was locked. Her boss had been complaining that the gate had been left unlock and was threatening her job if she didn't ensure it was locked.

Annabelle rose from the floor and set the rod back within the wall. She walked back to the register and pulled the till. She pulled the money from the till and secured it in a small pouch. She placed the till back into the register and walked into the back of the store. She set the pouch on the desk and picked up her purse. She strung her purse over her shoulder and headed for the back door.

Annabelle slipped into the back hallway of the shopping center. She only used it afterhours and after she locked the front gate. The hall was quiet, empty, like it always was. She walked through the hall toward the exit. She looked up at the cameras and waved to the security boys.

Suddenly a gust of air caught her attention. Annabelle turned from the cameras. It was too early in the year to have the air conditioning on in the center. Annabelle frowned and followed the air around one of the side hallways. She turned the corner and stopped. In the middle of the hallway was a large glowing sphere. The light was incredibly bright. Annabelle had never seen anything like it before. She took a step toward it for a better look. The sphere almost looked like a gem or some sort, only it was moving in midair.

"Impossible." Annabelle whispered.

A low growl caught Annabelle's attention. Her heart stopped in her chest. She turned slowly, looking back toward the hallways junction. Her eyes widened as she beheld a creature standing in her path. It crouched low to the ground, eyeing her hungrily. Annabelle gasped in fear, taking a step backwards. Another growl came from behind her. She turned quickly, finding another creature behind her. She was trapped.

* * *

and the first death...for the record: i never check grammer errors, so you are bound to find dozens in here. you've been warned. AND this is my first Becker/Jess fic.


	2. Chapter 2

To say it had been the strangest car ride Jess Parker had ever given would be the biggest understatement of the year. She kept her eyes on the road and off the passenger seat, which held Captain Becker. It had been uncomfortably quiet since they'd left the Arc, even with the radio station playing quietly.

Becker's vehicle had been unable to start in the garage at the ARC. And despite all his attempts to restart his vehicle, Becker finally gave and opted to spend the night at the office. Jess, however, wouldn't have any of it, and offered to take him to his flat. It wouldn't have been so uncomfortable if Connor weren't eyeing them back and forth since they'd left.

The awkward silence was ceased by Becker's phone blaring in the car. Everyone jumped, including Becker. He pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Becker." He said.

Jess focused on the turn up ahead until Becker grabbed her wrist. He motioned her from the turn, back onto the main road.

"We're on our way there." Becker said. He closed his phone.

"What's going on?" Jess asked

"Anomaly opened in a shopping center just down the road from here. Matt's already on his way there." Becker explained.

Jess nodded. "Abby, Connor, EMD's are in the back along with the comms."

Abby reached back for the cases.

Connor leaned forward. "You keep EMD's in your car?"

Jess shrugged. "What? Like I'm the only one who does?"

"That's actually very scary to think about." Connor said.

"Then don't think about it. Here." Abby said. She passed Connor an EMD and comm. She reached forward and passed the comms to Jess and Becker.

Jess managed to slip her comma into her ear with one hand while she directed the car toward the shopping center. She slipped into the empty parking structure. She drove up down beneath the street and spotted Matt's vehicle. Jess pulled up alongside and shut off her engine. Matt was leaning against his vehicle, waiting. He noticed the EMD"s but said nothing.

"What's the situation?" Becker asked.

"Anomaly's been located on the fifth floor of the center. No creature sightings yet, but let's not hold our breath." Matt explained.

Becker nodded. "Right. Jess, head back to base."

Jess' brows shot up. "Excuse me? I'm here I might as well help."

"You're not trained for field work." Becker replied.

"So, I'm already here. Besides, when this is over, you're going to need a ride home and not all of you can fit in Matt's truck. Besides, it'll take me twice as long to get back to the ARC." Jess replied.

Matt frowned. "She's right. She'd be more useful to us here."

Becker turned to Matt. HE couldn't believe what he'd heard. "You're actually fine with this?"

"No I'm not. But Jess isn't any good to us stuck in traffic when we need her on the cameras. She can come secure the center with me while you, Connor, and Abby seal the anomaly." Matt said.

Becker shook his head. "She stays with me."

"Fine." Matt replied.

"Wait, don't I get a say?" Jess asked.

"No." Becker snapped.

Connor turned to Jess. "I don't suppose you have another pair of shoes in your car?"

Jess looked down at her bright orange heels. "Oh, right. I suppose these won't do."

Becker turned back to Matt. "And she' snot even properly dressed for this mission."

"Oi, I have spare clothes." Jess replied.

"Then change fast." Matt ordered. He looked back to the others. "Alright, Connor, you and Abby seal the anomaly. Scanners reading the fifth floor. Becker, Jess, and I will search the center for any creature sightings. Check in once the site's been sealed.

Jess unlocked the trunk of her car. She pulled out a familiar case and passed it to Connor. "You're going to need that."

Connor looked down at the case and back up at Jess. "Okay, now I'm really scared."

Jess shrugged and picked up an EMD. She walked to Becker's side and checked her weapon. She could still sense his anger of her presence, but said nothing.

"Let's move." Matt ordered.

* * *

okay, so Jess going on a mission isn't likely to happen, but lets face it...it's overdue for her.


	3. Chapter 3

All the shops had been closed for the evening. The gates were locked to the ground and the lights were all off. Matt slowly walked through the first level of the center. Becker and Jess had taken the third and fourth, leaving him with the first and second. Matt didn't mind, it gave him a chance to focus without sensing Becker's death glare on his back the entire time.

He peeked into each gate, scanning the shop with his eyes and weapon. His light cut into the dark shops around him as he strolled through the lit corridors. Matt didn't understand the structure of so many shops in one building. In cases like these, the structure was a nuisance. There were far too many corridors to memorize, far too many shops the creatures could hide in, and far too public for this emergency.

Matt reached the far end of the first floor. He pressed his earpiece. "Becker, west wing of the first floor is clear. No sign of creature incursions. I'm heading to the east."

"_Copy that. Jess and I are still sweeping the west section of the third floor. No sign of incursion."_ Becker replied.

"Copy that." Matt said. He turned back around and started retracing his steps. A strange feeling was slowly welling inside him. They were being watched- no stalked. This was a giant maze, and they were the prey.

* * *

Abby and Connor stepped out of the elevator onto the fifth floor. They had remained in the elevator after Becker and Jess had reached the third floor. They looked around cautiously. Connor looked down at the portable detection device in his hand. He looked up and pointed down the hall.

"That way." He said.

Abby took lead, walking down the open corridor.

"You gettin'a feelin' of Déjà vu?" Connor asked.

Abby arched one of her brows. "What do you mean?

"Shoppin' center, anomaly, all that's missin' is the raptors." Connor finished.

Abby turned, smirking slightly. "You know Connor, you've probably just jinxed the mission."

Connor's eyes grew wide. "Oh, right. I'm just…I'm gonna-"

"Shut up?" Abby asked.

Connor nodded. "Yep."

Abby smirked and looked ahead of them. She loved messing with Connor but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in her. Connor was right though, this was a little too much like déjà vu. The center, Abby could handle, but she wasn't so sure if she could handle another raptor encounter, especially if Connor shot her with an EMD. Abby pulled herself from that painful memory and focused herself.

They walked through the halls of the shopping center. It was quiet, save for the humming of the ventilation system above their heads. The vents rattle with activity, giving Abby an even further uneasy feeling. Every few meters Connor would look down at the device and alter their route to the anomaly site.

"Hey Abby." Connor said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see Becker's face when Jess told him she was stayin'?" Connor asked.

Abby smirked lightly. "Yeah."

"I haven't anybody stand up to him like that before, not the way Jess did." Connor said.

Abby shook his head. "Poor man met his match tonight."

Connor chuckled and looked down at the device. He stopped. "Abby, this way."

Abby turned. Connor was pointing down one of the less used halls of the center. They were usually used by authorized people, shop workers or janitorial staff. Connor grabbed the door handle and readied himself. Abby nodded and he opened the door. Abby entered moved through the door and checked one end of the hall. Connor entered behind her and checked the second half.

"Clear." Abby said.

"Clear." Connor replied.

"Which way?"

"Your way. Take the first left." Connor explained.

They walked down the back corridors of the shopping center. The walls were a bluish grey, very dull. The horrible lights hung above them, flickering occasionally.

"You feel that?" Abby asked.

Connor frowned. He felt a drafted in the hallway. "Vent system?"

"Cool air in the winter?" Abby asked.

Connor shrugged. "Maybe their cheap?"

Abby rolled her eyes.

The corner Connor had mentioned was only few meters ahead of them. Abby took the turn first. She found herself face to face with an anomaly…and more. Abby gasped and stepped back from the corner. Connor peeked round and saw what Abby was strayed from. The grey floor was covered in blood, flesh, and strips of clothing. Connor looked away quickly, worried for his stomachs reaction.

"Matt, we've located the anomaly." Abby said.

"_Good work, seal it up."_

"There's more. We have a creature loose in the center. We found a body. I can't make our gender or size, but it was definitely a creature attack." Abby explained.

"_Copy that."_ Matt said.

"Let's get this closed." Connor said.

* * *

so from here on out, it'll focus on Becker and Jess. short i know. sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Becker and Jess met each other's gaze having heard Abby's report. Becker readjusted his rifle EMD and started walking through the corridor again. Jess followed close behind him, keeping quiet and alert.

They walked down the open hallway slowly. Becker looked into each shop through the locked gates. IT was completely silent as they walked. Jess had changed out of her heels, before they'd entered the center. Her tennis shoes remained silent with each step she took behind Becker. Her EMD was gripped tightly in her hands.

The hallway came to a corner, leading to the end of the west wing. Becker and Jess slowly approached it. Becker turned to corner quickly, surveying the area. He nodded to Jess and began walking down the corridor. Jess reached the corner, about to follow Becker.

Suddenly something grabbed her arm and pulled her back quickly. Jess gasped as she found herself disarmed of her EMD and pushed against the wall. Her eyes widened as she looked at the gun pointed at her head. Her eyes slowly followed the gun to the mall security officer holding it.

"Just what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" he demanded.

"I…I'm-" Jess stammered.

"Robbing the place after you slaughtered Annabelle? Well I'll see you serve life." He explained.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Hey!" Becker called. Jess d her head. Becker was standing at the edge of the corner, his EMD aimed on the guard. "Let her go."

The guard's eyes narrowed. "Are you bloody daft?"

"Look, whatever happened to that girl, it has nothing to do with us." Becker explained.

The guard snorted bitterly. "Right? You two just happen to be here after it happens with blood weak weapons that look like pea shooters."

"Why would we-" Jess started, but he pressed he gun to her forehead, stopping her sentence.

"Look, I'm doing to ask you one more time to drop your gun." Becker said.

The guard starred at Becker. "Go to bloody hell."

"_Guys watch yourselves! Abby and I caught sight of a raptor on our floor." _Connor explained over the comms.

Jess turned to Becker, meeting his concerned gaze.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" the guard demanded.

Becker lowered his weapon slightly. "Annabelle was killed by a dangerous creature. That creature is still inside the mall, you have got to get out of here now!"

"Do you take me for a bloody fool? No creature could do that to Annabelle." The guard said.

Becker opened his mouth to reply but a low hiss cut him off. "Oh dammit!" He raised his gun.

Jess noticed Becker wasn't aiming at the guard, but rather, behind him. Jess turned her head slowly to her left. Fear swelled in her body as she spotted the hissing creature.

Just four shops down from them stood the raptor. It was well over a meter high, easily meeting Becker's height. Its back was curved inward, much like a bird. Its tail curved up, reaching even height with its head. Its skin was a dark rustic brown. A white stripe ran along its head and down its back. Red accented the upper ridges of its body. Its head was cocked to one side, inspecting them. It's bright yellow eyes easily focused on its prey.

"What the bloody hell is that?" the guard asked. He turned toward the raptor, taking his gun off Jess.

The raptor turned its attention on the guard.

Becker took a step toward Jess and gently pulled her from the guard. But the guard grabbed Jess's arm to keep her from moving. Jess was torn between the armed men. She down at the ground. Her EMD was on the ground between the guard and the raptor. If she could get it, she and Becker would stand a better chance against the raptor.

Jess eased her foot forward slight, hoping not to catch the attention of the guard or the raptor. Her sneaker nudged her gun. She caught the raptors attention shift to her. Jess moved quickly and kicked her EMD behind her toward Becker.

The raptor crouched low, hissing. The guard raised his gun at the raptor.

"Don't!" Becker yelled, but he went unheard.

The guard opened fire at the creature. The raptor sprang to life. It leapt into the air, missing the shots from the guard. It landed in front of the guard, digging its talons into his chest. The guard stumbled backwards, taking Jess down with him. His gun skid across the floor as his back hit the floor. The raptor stood on his chest. The raptor screeched loudly and bit into the man's chest. The guard screamed in pain, thrashing around.

Becker grabbed Jess' free hand and pulled her from the guard. He fired at the raptor, jerking it from the guard's body. It skid across the floor several meters away. Becker looked at the guard, but he was already dead. Blood pooled around his body. The raptor rose to its feet and snarled at them. Its sharp claws gripped the air. It large talon toes clacked against the floor. It arched its back, dipping low into another crouch.

"Move!" Becker ordered. He pushed Jess behind him.

Jess turned just as the raptor leapt into the air. She quickly retrieved her EMD as she ran down the corridor. She heard Becker fire again, but there was no sound of impact against the raptor. She rounded the corner in front of them, leading toward the end of the west wing. Becker was right behind her, keeping himself between her and the charging raptor. He fired his rifle again, but the raptor was too fast and easily dodged the shot. The gates behind it rattle violently from the shot.

Jess glanced behind her. The raptor was gaining on them and they would soon run out of running space. She caught sight of candy machines and an idea came to her. Jess increased her speed and ran to the machines. They weren't fastened to the floor, which was wonderful for her plan. Becker was coming up toward her. Jess wedged herself between the wall and the machines. She started pushing them over one by one.

"What are you doing?" Becker asked.

"Trust me." Jess said. She pushed one of the gumball Machines over.

Becker grabbed the machines and helped Jess. The machines tipped over and shattered on the floor. Glass and candy scattered over the clean floor directing in the path of the charging raptor. The raptors feet hit the mess. The raptor staggered, unable to balance itself on the candy.

Jess and Becker moved from the wall around the stumbling raptor. Jess' foot hit a stray group of candy, causing her to slip. She felt from Becker's grasp and hit the floor. Her wrist stung and she lost the grip on her EMD. Jess winced but forced herself back onto her feet. She grabbed her gun and quickly caught up to Becker. Becker gently pushed Jess ahead of him, watching for the raptor.

Ahead of them, the corridor came to an abrupt end. Jess came to a stop. "Now what?"

Becker looked around. There was a small hall beside one of the shops. "There."

They quickly took the hall, hoping for a quick escape. The raptors talons echoed behind them. The hallway was small and short, but there was a door at the end. Jess grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Becker held it open, pushing her through. He fired another shot down the hall as the raptor rounded the corner before closing the door behind him.

Becker leaned against the door, sighing in relief. Jess was bent over her knees, breathing in deeply. She winced as the pain in her wrist registered once more. She lifted her wrist and examined it. It was slightly inflames, searing with pain.

Becker pushed himself off the door. "You alright?"

"It's just my wrist." Jess answered.

"Let me have a look." Becker said. He strung his rifle around his back and gently took Jess wrist.

Jess tried to ignore the warmth that spread through her skin from his contact. He gently moved it, prodding it with his fingers. Despite her efforts not to show pain, she hissed when he pressed on her wrist.

"Sorry." Becker said.

"It's okay."

"Unfortunately, you're not. It's sprained." Becker explained. He lowered her hand. "We'll have to set it soon to prevent any further injury."

"In case you've forgotten, there's a creature out there and we're not exactly near any medical supplies." Jess mention.

They stood in the back hall of the mall. The shops were linked with doors for a quick exit. They rounded a corner, leading into the back rooms of the mall. There were several grey doors lining each side of the hall. Behind them, the raptor lunged at the door. Becker pulled up his rifle quickly, aiming for the door. It shuddered under the force, making Jess jump.

"Let's find an unlocked door." Becker said, gently nudging Jess down the hall. "Can you shoot with one hand?"

Jess shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Okay, give me your gun. I'll watch the creature, you try the doors." Becker said.

Jess passed him her EMD and grabbed the closest door. She twisted the handle with her good hand. she grabbed the next door, finding it locked as well.

"They're all locked." Jess said.

"Keep trying." Becker replied.

They moved fast down the line of doors. The entrance to the hall burst open as the raptor entered the hall. Jess and Becker turned toward the door. The raptor crouched low and hissed at them. Jess swallowed fearfully.

"Keep moving!" Becker ordered. He grabbed her arm and pushed her down the hallway. They moved fast, checking each door.

The raptor charged through the hallway. Its eyes immediately narrowed in of Jess and Becker.

"Becker." Jess said.

"Yeah I see it. Keep trying to doors." Becker ordered. He readied his rifle, taking aim at the raptor.

Jess moved fast down the line of doors. The second her hand turned a locked nob she moved to the next one. Becker stepped backwards, keeping with her movement down the hall. But despite all of Jess's searching, she had yet to find any unlocked door.

"Becker." Jess said. She couldn't hide the fear in her voice.

"Keep searching, Jess." Becker urged. He could hear the fear in her voice, he felt it too. But they couldn't afford to let the fear control them. He aimed his rifle and fired.

The raptor's head ducked the shot as it barreled down the hall. The raptor looked back at Becker and screeched viciously at Becker. It crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce.

Jess turned the handle of the next door. The handle turned completely. Jess gasped and pushed it opened. She grabbed Becker's shoulder and pulled him toward the door. Becker glanced over her shoulder as Jess entered the room. He looked back as the raptor leapt from the ground. Becker fired his weapon again, hitting the raptor in midair. The raptor crumbled to the ground, but it staggered back to its feet, almost unfazed by the weapon. Becker fired again, but his weapon seized. Jess pulled Becker into the room before the raptor had another chance to leap at them. The heard a loud thud as the raptor slammed its body into the door. The door shuddered under the weight of the creature, but held.

Jess flipped the switch of the room. They were in a supply closet. It was small and filled with cleaning supplies. Jess jumped as the door shuddered against the raptors weight again. Becker threw himself on the door, bracing it from the raptor. Jess leaned against the door, adding her weight to the defense. The raptor slammed its body against the door.

"This isn't going to hold for long." Becker said.

"What do we do?" Jess asked.

"Matt, Jess and I pinned in one of the back rooms by the raptor." Becker called.

"_Becker that can't be, Abby and Conner are still tracking the raptor on the fifth floor."_ Mat replied.

"Then there's more than one, because this sure as hell isn't an illusion." Becker snapped. The door shuddered as the raptor slammed into it again.

"_Alright, hold on. I'm on my way."_ Matt explained.

The door cracked beneath Becker. "Hurry up mate. This door's not going to hold for much longer."

Jess looked around the closet. There had to be something they could defend themselves with. Her eyes scanned along the shelves of cleaning supplies but nothing caught her eye. She glanced up, catching the outline of a vent cover.

"Becker, look there." Jess motioned.

Becker looked up. "Brilliant, Jess."

"How do we get up there?" Jess asked.

"One of use will have to climb while the other braces the door." Becker said. "Use the shelves. There's screwdriver you can use to pry the cover off." Becker explained.

"Will you be able to hold it if I move?" Jess asked as the raptor slammed into the door.

Becker nodded. "Yeah, just be quick Jess."

Jess moved from the wall. She grabbed the screwdriver in her injured hand, trying to grip it as tight as she could with causing further pain. She slowly climbed up the shelves to the ceiling. Her grip on the shelves with one hand wasn't enough to keep her from falling.

"I can't get up with one hand." Jess said.

Becker looked up at the vent. "I have an idea." He eased himself lower to the ground, bending his knees. "Use my leg to reach the vent."

"You're sure?" Jess asked.

The raptor slammed into the door. Becker met Jess's gaze. "Very."

Jess eased her weight onto Becker's leg. She reached up to the ceiling to steady herself. With the screwdriver in her good hand, she pried open the vent. The cover popped off easily, nearly catching Jess in the head. The sudden movement toward her caused Jess to lose her balance and stumbled to the ground. Her wrist ached from the sudden pain, but Jess tried to ignore it.

"You okay?" Becker asked.

Jess nodded, rising from the floor. "Fine."

"You think you can climb into it?" Becker asked.

Jess looked up at the vent. "Possibly."

"Good, get up into it." Becker ordered. "Use my leg again if you have to."

"What about you?" Jess asked.

Becker shook his head. "If I move, the door gives. Get up there and regroup with Matt."

"Becker I'm not leaving you-"

"Go Jessica!" Becker ordered.

For a second, Jess nearly refused his order. But the next shudder caused by the raptor changed her mind. Jess nodded and climbed back up on Becker's knee. She grabbed the vent floor with her hands and heaved herself into the vent system.

"Matt, Jess is on the move in the vent system. She's heading east of my position away from the raptor." Becker explained.

"_Copy that."_ Matt replied.

* * *

so this is prbably the longest chapter in the fic just FYI.


	5. Chapter 5

Jess crawled through the vent system. She moved fast along the sleek metal. She could hear Becker through the comms, along with the raptors attempts to break down the door. Jess pulled her body through the system, away from the storage closet.

"Matt, what's your position?" Jess asked.

"_I'm heading up the stairs from the first floor."_ Matt explained. _"I'll be at your position it a few minutes. Just keep moving Jess."_

"Right." Jess whispered. She crawled through the vent system. Even though she was already petit, Jess was having difficulty moving through the system. She had to ease herself around the sharp corners and heave herself through the shifts of vent sizes.

"_Matt, the raptors on the move."_ Becker's voice echoed.

"_Where to?"_ Matt asked.

"_I don't know. I'm following Jess's on foot beneath the vent system."_ Becker replied.

Jess exhaled and kept crawling. Suddenly the vent shuddered beneath her. Jess froze and listened. The vent groaned in protest. She felt it dip beneath her stomach. Suddenly the vent gave out completely, dropping Jess onto the floor. Jess coughed as the dust form the system burst into the open air. She rose to her feet, waving the dust from her face. Jess looked up from the collapsed vent. She was standing back in the open corridors of the mall. Behind her was the back of the centers left wing. In front of her was the open corridors of the center.

"Becker, the vent gave out I'm in the corridor." Jess informed.

"_Copy that. Find someplace to hind, that raptors on the move. I'm on my way."_ Becker replied.

A slight clicking caught Jess's attention. She turned slowly, looking behind her. Several meters from Jess's position, arching its body to be at her level, was the adult raptor. Its arms were in front of his body, racking its fingers through the air. It growled at her, taking a step toward her.

"Becker, it's out of the hall." Jess whispered. She took a slight step back, down the corridor toward the shops. With another step from the creature, Jess turned and sprinted down the corridor toward the shopping center. She heard the talons scraping on the floor behind her as she pushed through the doors.

Jess ran through the mall corridors along the balcony. She grabbed the railing and used it to throw herself around the corner quickly. She could hear the raptor sliding across the floor behind her. Jess ran quickly across the sky bridge to the second half of the mall. She rounded another corner, leading to the stairs.

"Jess!"

Jess looked down. Matt was on the ground floor, working up toward her. Her eyes rose to the next floor, where the raptor was still chasing her. Jess turned back around and jogged up the stairs.

"_Becker, where the hell are you?"_ Matt demanded.

"_I'm in the corridor, moving east now!"_ Becker replied.

Jess reached the top of the stairs. She had seconds for a short breath before she kept moving. She could see the raptor fallowing her along the opposite railing on the third floor. Jess watched it as she rushed herself through the mall. At least she was leading it from Becker.

Suddenly a hiss stopped Jess in her tracks. Her head snapped up from the third floor. Across the gap was the second raptor! Its body was sleek, different form the one on the third floor, but it held the same paralyzing look. It snarled viciously at Jess and sprinted toward the nearest bridge. Jess spun on her heels and ran back the way she'd come.

"Matt, I've got a visual on both raptors!" Jess explained.

"_Copy that Jess, I'm almost there."_ Matt said.

Jess ran back to the stairs. She glanced to her left. The raptor was less than a meter from her. Jess gasped and tried to move quickly. Her foot missed the first step, causing Jess to fall down the steps. She rolled down the steps onto the landing. Her head rolled back into the plastic railing as her body came to a stop of the landing.

Matt looked up, hearing Jess's scream. He could see Jess lying on the platform connecting the two stairs. The raptor on the fourth floor stood at the top of the stairs while the third floor raptor was reached the bottom. Matt was too far from Jess to help.

"Becker you need to move now! Jess is pinned beneath both raptors!" Matt ordered. He spotted Becker round the corner near the stairwell.

Becker rounded the corner. "I see her!" He lifted his rifle and prayed it worked. He fired, sending a shot barreling into the raptors side. The third floor raptor spun on the floor and snarled at Becker. Becker aimed his weapon again, but before he could fire, he noticed it seizing again.

"The hell with it." Becker muttered. He lowered his rifle and pulled out the smaller pistol behind his back. He quickly aimed as the raptor turned back toward him and fired. The raptor jerked as another shot shook through its body. It staggered to the floor and collapsed.

Becker leapt over the fallen raptor. He jogged up the stairs. He quickly positioned himself between Jess and the crouching raptor. Becker aimed the pistol and fired. The raptor ducked as the blast hit the glass and shattered.

Another shot came from behind Becker. The glass above them shattered, driving back the raptor. Becker shielded Jess as the glass rained down from above. He looked back at the raptor, which had moved back from the falling glass. It snarled and readied to leap again.

"Oi!"

The raptor turned as Connor fired the EMD. The raptor ducked again, but this time scurried away from them. Becker watched the raptor scurry down the corridor away from them. He turned back to Jess, still lying unconscious on the landing. Jess's back was pressed against the plastic railing. Her right arm lay in front of her face while her left arm lay on the side of her body. Becker knelt down beside Jess and place his hand on her neck, feeling for a pulse. He exhaled deeply when he felt one.

Conner reached the top of the stairs. "You alright mate?"

"Yeah. But Jess is out." Becker explained.

Connor hopped down the steps to Becker's side. "Might be a concussion."

"I thought the second raptor was on your floor?" Becker said.

Connor looked to Becker. "It was."

Becker frowned. "What?"

Suddenly from behind the raptor on the third floor snarled at them. Before either Becker or Connor could raise their EMD's the raptor seized again and collapse don the floor. Matt jogged to the stairs, watching the raptor.

"Everybody alright?" Matt asked.

"Not anymore." Becker mumbled. He turned back to Jess.

"We have a problem." Connor said.

"What kindna have a problem?" Matt asked.

"The extra raptor kind of problem." Becker answered.

* * *

dun dun dunnnnnnn...


	6. Chapter 6

The team had found an unlocked shop on the third floor, a clothing shop. They were in the back room, the dressing rooms. Jess lay on the floor of one of the rooms, still unconscious. Abby knelt by her side, finished the bandage around her wrist. Becker was leaning in the doorway, watching Jess closely. He was familiar with concussions, is Jess didn't wake up soon the possibilities she'd sustained a severe trauma was almost guaranteed.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

Abby looked over her shoulder at him. "Still unconscious, but nothing's changed with her pulse."

"That doesn't mean she isn't hurt." Becker replied.

Abby rose. "Hey, this is Jess. She's a lot tougher than she lets on. She did outsmart a raptor by the way, and their very intelligent creatures."

Becker nodded slowly. "Right."

"Just give her a little more time." Abby said. She walked out of the room, leaving Becker along with Jess.

Matt and Connor were in the center of the shop where the two, still unconscious, raptor lay on the tram. The raptors had been secured with duct tape and muzzles. Any moment gave them incentive to shoot them again, anything to ensure they didn't wake up too early.

Matt caught Abby exit the back room. "How's she looking?"

"She's still unconscious, but she's tough.' Abby answered. She placed her hands on her hops, looking down at the raptors.

"You think you can manage to watch her?" Matt asked.

Abby frowned. "Why what's wrong?"

"We still have to find that third raptor." Matt answered.

"But we can't just leave these two here like this. There's no telling how long they'll stay under or even if these restraints will old." Connor explained.

"We're gonna send these two back first and go hint down the third." Matt finished.

"And someone has to stay and watch Jess." Abby guessed.

"I'd have Becker stay, but with two adult raptors-"

Abby nodded. "I get it. Believe me; I'd rather stay with Jess when she wakes up."

Matt nodded. "Good. Send Becker out here. The sooner we send them back through the sooner we can search for the third one."

"Got it." Abby said. She turned and walked back into the dressing room.

Becker was still leaning in the doorway of the first dressing room. His eyes were locked on Jess' form.

"Becker, Matt needs your held with the raptors." Abby explained. "He and Connor aren't gonna be enough."

"What about Jess?" Becker asked.

"I'll stay with her. I'll keep an eye on her and let you know when she wakes up." Abby answered.

Becker nodded slowly. "Right. Keep the door locked until we get back."

Abby nodded. "You got it."

Becker walked past her out of the dressing room hallway. Abby watched him, trying not to smirk. It wasn't often she saw the softer side of Becker on a mission, but Jess condition really had him worried. Not that Abby wasn't worried about Jess, she was more impressed at Becker protectiveness over their FC. Maybe there was hope in him after all?

Abby slipped into the dressing room and locked the door. She settled herself on the floor with her EMD in her grasp. She leaned against the wall and waited.

* * *

Jess woke slowly. Her body ached all over, especially her back. She felt like she'd fallen asleep on the ADD again. The back of her head was throbbing terribly. She groaned slightly and rose. She brought her hand to her head and rubbed her head a tad. Her back and right side ached with her movements. For a second, Jess couldn't remember what had happened.

"Jess?" whispered Abby's voice.

"Abby?" Jess asked. She opened her eyes.

"How're you feeling?" Abby asked.

Jess nodded. "Um…okay…I guess. What happened?"

"You took a nasty fall down the stairs between the fourth and third floor." Abby explained.

Jess nodded. "Right. Right um…there was another raptor on the fourth floor. Where are we, now?"

"We're in a changing room in one of the clothing stores." Abby answered.

Jess frowned. "Why? If I'm here, alive I'm assuming, then that means we got the raptors."

"Yes we have the two raptors. Connor and the others are sending the two raptors back through the anomaly. I said I'd stay here in case you woke up." Abby explained.

"Then all we have to do is make sure the anomaly closes right?" Jess asked. She heard Abby sigh. "What?"

"Jess, there's a third raptor that we missed. The one on the fourth floor that nearly got you. But we lost sight of it after Becker saved you. It's still somewhere in the mall." Abby explained.

Jess nodded. "Okay. So the men are dealing with the creatures while you're watching me in case I wake up."

"Yeah, pretty much." Abby answered.

Jess nodded again. She turned her head to look around. She reached her hand out until her hand touched the wall of the dressing room.

"Jess, is something wrong?" Abby asked.

"Um…yeah…kinda." Jess said.

"What it is?"

Jess turned her head toward Abby's voice. "I…I can't see anything."

Abby's eyes winded in fear. She held up the EMD near Jess' face. "Jess, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Jess squinted her eyes. "Um…I can't tell."

Abby lowered her weapon and bit her lip.


	7. Chapter 7

The tram carrying the two restrained raptors was set several meters from the anomaly. Connor knelt by his device, ready to open the anomaly. Becker and Matt stood by the tram. Both of their weapons aimed at the raptors in case they woke. But as it was, there were still unconscious.

Matt looked to Connor. "Connor, are you ready?"

Connor nodded. "Ready."

"_Guys we have a small problem, here."_ Abby's voice said over their comms.

"What is it, Abby?" Matt asked.

"_Jess woke up a few moments ago." _Abby explained.

Becker's head rose from the raptors. He felt relief fill him. He glanced toward Connor, who was trying to hide a smirk from him. Becker shrugged. Connor shook his head and looked back down at the device.

"I'm not sure I see that as a problem Abby." Matt replied.

"_She can't see anything."_ Abby said. _"It's a side effect form her fall."_

Concern replaced the relief that Becker had felt seconds ago. He met Matt's concerned look.

Matt looked back at Becker and nodded. "Alright Abby, we're at the anomaly now. I'm sending Becker your way. Connor and I'll meet up with you once we've sent these two back. Once we get back, you take Jess back to the ARC for medical treatment."

"_Copy that."_ Abby replied.

Becker moved from the raptors and jogged past Connor. He jogged down the hall toward the shop they'd left the girls in.

* * *

Abby turned back to Jess. "You hear that?"

"Becker's on his way." Jess nodded. She leaned against the back wall of the dressing room. She was sitting on the small bench in the corner of the dressing room.

Abby grabbed Jess's knee. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. Temporary blindness is just a side effect from a concussion. Give it an hour or less and you'll be seeing Becker's handsome face again."

"What if it doesn't come back, Abby?" Jess asked. "I've read articles of people losing their sight from head injuries. What if I'm like this for the rest of my life?"

"You can't think that way, Jess." Abby replied. "It'll come back."

Jess took a shaky breath and nodded. "Right. Just a little time."

"And the first thing you're gonna see is Becker's face." Abby joked.

Jess coughed out a short laugh, trying not to blush. "Right."

"What are you doing being all shy? You know Becker's a little sweet one you." Abby said.

"He is not." Jess protested shaking her head.

"Is too. The chocolate bar?" Abby said.

"He was just being nice." Jess replied.

"What about calling you while he was on medical leave? Or the pressure bomb?" Abby continued.

Jess shook her head. "Just being civil, Abby."

"You're in denial, Jess. You didn't him while you were unconscious. He was genuinely worried about you." Abby said.

"So? He was worried about you, Connor, and Danny." Jess replied.

Abby shook her head. "Not like this, Jess. Stop denying that he might fancy you."

"I am not. And he does not." Jess said.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Then what about you and Connor?" Jess asked.

"Me and Connor-" Abby stopped mid-sentence.

Jess frowned. "Abby?"

"Shh." Abby whispered. "I thought I heard something."

Jess was silent. She closed her eyes and listened. She sensed Abby shifted in front of her, moving toward the door. Outside the dressing room, Jess heard something move about the store. Her heat beat quickened in her chest, beating against her ribs.

"Becker what's your position?" Abby asked.

"_I've reached the third floor; I'm heading your way now."_ Becker answered.

"It's the raptor, isn't it?" Jess whispered.

"I think so." Abby replied. "But we need a way to find out without leaving the room."

"_You could say please."_ Lester said over the comms.

"Lester?" Abby asked.

"_Yes Abby, I'm here."_ Lester irritated voice replied.

"Since when can you use the comms?" Abby asked.

Jess smirked.

"_I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Miss Abigail. I'm in the surveillance system, I suggest you ask for some assistance."_ Lester replied.

"Lester, Jess and I are in the changing room on the third floor in one of the clothing store. We think the third raptors inside the store." Abby explained.

"_Checking security footage now."_ Lester said.

"Can he do that?" Abby asked.

Jess shrugged. To be honest, Jess wasn't sure anymore. The last time Lester had tried to help, Jess had to adjust the volume of his comm.

"_Yes Miss Maitland, I am fully capable of checking security footage." _Lester replayed.

"And?"

"_It is appears the raptor has a taste for cashmere sweaters."_ Lester answered.

Abby sighed again. "Those racks are along the back wall of the store. That's just around the corner from us."

"What are we going to do?" Jess asked.

Abby sighed. "I'm not sure, Jess."

"_Becker's still across the center from you."_ Lester explained.

Abby grabbed the door handle and quietly unlocked it. Jess heard the unlatching.

"Abby?" Jess whispered.

"I'm gonna have a look. You stay here, Jess." Abby ordered.

"But-" but Abby was already out before Jess could finish her sentence. The latched shut behind her.

Jess drew her legs up onto the seat of the dressing room. She pressed her ear to the wall of the room and listened. She could hear Abby quietly moving toward the corner of the dressing room. She heard Abby slowly move back toward the room. Jess followed her through the wall and grabbed the door handle. She eased it down, unlocking it quietly. She opened the door for Abby.

"Well?"

"It's there, but it's along the far corner of the store. Didn't see me." Abby answered.

"What do we do?" Jess asked.

"Becker, how far out are you?" Abby asked.

"_I just passed the halfway point to you." _Becker explained.

"It'll take him at least five minutes to reach from where he is." Jess explained.

"By that time the raptor will have found us." Abby finished.

Jess nodded.

"I've got an idea." Abby said.

"What?" Jess asked.

Abby moved closer to Jess. "Okay. I'm going to unlock the door and we're going to move out of the store. If we move fast and stay low to the ground, we can slip past the raptor and close the gate before Becker gets here."

"Are you sure we can make it?" Jess asked.

Abby nodded, knowing Jess couldn't see her. "I am. And I'll stay with you, Jess. All you have to do is keep low and stay with me. Do you trust me?"

Jess nodded. "Yes."

Abby took Jess' hand. "Let's go."

Abby eased the door open quietly. She moved slowly, pulling Jess with her. They walked slowly down the hall toward the store floor. Abby crouched low, pulling Jess into a crouch with her. She glanced around the corner, searching for the raptor.

The raptor was still tearing at a shirt across the room. Abby moved quickly, pulling Jess along wither. They moved between the racks of clothing, keeping low to the ground. Jess kept her eyes closed out of fear. She could hear the raptor ripping at the fabric in the corner. She held Abby's hand in both of her shaking hands. Without her sight, Jess had no idea how far they were form the door, or how far they'd gone. It felt like a great distance. But the chances were, they hadn't gone more than a few meters from the dressing rooms.

As they walked, Jess' foot caught on one of the racks. She gasped quietly and fell to the floor, pulling the rack down with her. It clattered to the floor loudly, catching the raptors attention. Its head turned toward the noise.

Abby quickly pulled Jess from the fallen rack as the raptor moved to investigate the noise. The dropped to the floor behind a table of clothes. Jess leaned against the table, trying to control her breathing. Abby crouched near the ground. She peeked out from behind the table. The raptor now stood by the fallen rack. It smelled the rack. Abby aimed the EMD, if it caught their scent, they'd be in trouble. She aimed. The raptors head turned sharply, staring at Abby.

"Damn." Abby muttered. She fired but the raptor leapt from the path of the EMD's discharge. Abby ducked behind the table again. "Jess, turn to your left and head out. You're facing he store exit. Just go, I'll keep the raptor busy."

"But the raptor-"

"I'll handle it, go!" Abby ordered. She rose from behind the table and turned. The raptor was to her left, circling nearby. It hissed at her.

"Go Jess!" Abby ordered. "Lester, be her eyes!"

Jess rose from the floor and ran to her left.

Abby noticed the raptors gaze shift to Jess. She fired her weapon. "Sorry pal, she's not on the menu."

The raptor crouched low and hissed at her. It stepped toward her, ready to pound. Abby fired her weapon, throwing off the raptors pounce. It leapt to the side, avoiding the shot. Abby followed it, aiming her EMD again. But the raptor moved out of her line of shot, learning her pattern.

Jess ran toward the door. She kept her eyes closed, but she could hear the raptor and Abby behind her. She hated running, she hated being useless and depending on everyone. She wasn't like that. Jess tripped on another rack and fell to the floor. She grunted as her wrist screamed in agony.

"_Jess get up." _Lester ordered.

Suddenly Jess heard Abby gasp. Jess turned her head in the direction of Abby's voice. She heard the raptor's talons on the floor. Abby grunted somewhere nearby. She was in trouble.

"Lester is there anything I can use as a weapon?" Jess asked.

"_What are you-?"_

"What is it?"

"_Clothing racks."_ Lester answered.

Jess took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She stared down at a green blur. Jess lifted her head and turned around. Everything was blurry, but she could make out outlines of racks and counters, and Abby on the floor at the feet of the raptor! Jess pushed herself onto her feet. She reached out, grabbing the closest rack she could find. She knocked off the clothes and picked up the rack. It was heavy, but she managed. She heaved it across the floor at the raptor. The raptors head turned. It leapt away from the rack at it clattered toward it. Abby rolled out of the racks way. The raptor turned its head toward Jess and hissed.

"Jess run!" Abby ordered.

"Get away from her!" Jess yelled. She heard the raptor growl, growing closer toward her. Jess bit her lip in anticipation. She grabbed another rack, knocking the clothes off.

The raptor took off toward her.

Jess watched the blurry figure of the raptor charge her. She gripped the rack tightly in her hands, holding it in front of her. She focused her vision on the blurred form of the raptor charge her. The raptor screeched and leapt into the air.

"Jess!" Abby yelled.

Jess bit her lip and swung the rack. She swung hard through the air. Her arms shuddered as the rack collided with the raptors side. The force sent the raptor crashing to the ground by Jess. Jess exhaled, dropping the rack to the floor. The raptor thrashed on the floor, flailing its leg out, lashing them against Jess' leg. Jess screamed as the claws slashed over her ankle. She crumpled to the floor and crawled from the raptor's flailing legs.

Abby rolled onto her stomach and rose to her feet. She ran to Jess' side. Abby grabbed Jess by her shoulders and tried to raise her to her feet. "Come on Jess."

Jess groaned as she rose to her feet. Abby grabbed Jess around her waist and took part of her weight. Jess leaned on Abby, limping as they moved from the raptor. Jess groaned with every step she took. She felt the blood seeped from her cut. She limped out of the store with Abby.

The raptor rose to its feet. It turned its heard, searching for the girls. Its yellow eyes narrowed on the girls retreating forms. It hissed and followed them.

Abby and Jess moved down the corridor from the shop. Jess limped against Abby as she tried to keep the pace. She felt her foot slip against the floor from the blood she was losing. But Abby held her firmly, not letting her fall. They could hear the raptor coming up behind them. Jess looked behind them. The raptor was gaining on them. Its claws reached out, clawing at the air.

"Get down!" Abby yelled. She pulled Jess down to the floor with her.

Jess fell to the floor with Abby. She heard the firing on and EMD. Jess looked up from the floor to see Becker standing two meters from them. His EMD was held tight against his body, aimed at the raptor. Jess looked over her shoulder, finding the raptor lying unconscious on the floor.

Becker knelt down by them. "Are you two aright?"

Jess nodded. "I think so."

Suddenly her ankle flared with pain. Jess was caught by surprise, she gasped in pain. She looked down at her ankle to see Abby holding it tight. Abby met her eyes.

"How bad is it?" Becker asked.

"It doesn't look like the raptor did much damage. Just a scratch." Abby explained. "But we'll need to have the medics clean it thoroughly."

Becker nodded. He pressed his earpiece. "Matt, I've reached Abby and Jess. And we have the third raptor accounted for."

"_Is everyone alright?"_ Matt asked.

"Jess may need to lay off the heels at the office for a time, but she'll be fine. Abby's fine too." Becker explained.

"_Copy that. Connor and I are on our way."_ Matt said.

"How's it feeling Jess?" Abby asked.

Jess winced. "Uh…well…it stings a bit. A lot actually."

"Well we'll get it taken care of back at the ARC." Abby said.

* * *

okay so seeing Jess do what i wrote does seem a little off...but hey i can dream.


	8. Chapter 8

"The anomaly?" Lester asked. He looked at Matt from behind his desk.

"Sealed." Matt answered.

"Good. And it cost us a shopping center railing and two employees. Surprisingly that was a better outcome than last time." Lester said morbidly.

Matt said nothing.

"How's our FC doing now?" Lester continued.

"She's doing better. Medic said her eyesight should be fully returned by tomorrow at the latest. Her concussion hasn't caused any other side effects. Her ankles on the mend, but the medics refrained her from heels for a few weeks." Matt explained.

"Well we'll just put a cow bell on her so we can hear her coming." Lester explained.

Matt snorted lightly.

"Where is she now?" Lester asked.

"Becker took her home bout half an hour ago." Matt answered.

* * *

Jess was lying on her sofa overwhelmed by exhaustion. She'd changed from her clothes into something light and comfortable. Her foot was propped up by a blanket with a bag of ice resting on top. Her head lay on Becker's lap as she stared at her telly. In truth, she was really watching it, she was just trying to keep her mind off the pain that consumed her ankle. The adrenaline had worn off almost the second they were out of the shopping center, which meant her painless ankle injury was no longer painless. The car ride back to the ARC had been utter agony, but Jess had done all that she could to keep the others from knowing just how badly her ankle was hurting, especially when Becker had been the one keep pressure on her ankle the ride back.

At the ARC, the medic had anesthetized her ankle, relieved Jess of the firing pain that had been growing by the second. They cleaned, sterilized, and stitched it up her ankle in minutes. The many downsides of the stitches included scaring, limited movement, and the denied access to shower for some time. After the medic at the ARC had cleared her, Jess found herself without a way home. Connor and Abby had suddenly found themselves with last minute duties back at the ARC, leaving Jess to wait for them. Thankfully, Becker had offered to take her home in his car, which was now in running condition somehow.

Jess sighed heavily. The anesthetics had worn off at least half an hour ago and the laceration was just as painful as ever. The medic had given her pain medication, but Jess knew those caused drowsiness. And though Jess wasn't against the idea of falling asleep against Becker, again, she didn't want to cause him any further inconvenience than she already had. She eased her head off Becker's leg and looked up at him. Becker's head was tilted back against the sofa. His eyes were closed, clearly just as exhausted as Jess was. Jess smiled slightly, she'd never seen him look so content when he was awake. It was always interesting to see how content a person would appear when they were asleep.

Jess bit her lip and moved carefully, hoping not to wake Becker. She eased her foot off the sofa and gently moved in in front of her. As she moved her foot from the side of the couch, Jess accidently kicked the coffee table in front of the sofa. The sudden impact jarred her already inflamed ankle. Jess gasped in pain, but quickly bit her lip to cut it short. Her hands balled into fists against her leg, trying to work past the pain. Jess took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Jess?" Becker asked wearily. "You okay?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Becker sat up. He moved toward the edge of the sofa. "What happened?"

Jess shook her head. "It's nothing, really. I just bumped my foot against the coffee table."

Becker leaned forward and helped Jess lifted her foot onto the surface of the table. He looked down at his watch and frowned. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Umm…" Jess began.

"Jess."

"Since you sat down.' She answered.

Becker sighed. "That was nearly an hour ago. The medic said the anesthetic would last only half an hour max. Jess why didn't you tell me it wore off?"

"You were asleep. I didn't want to bother you." Jess explained.

Becker shook his head and rose from the couch. He walked to kitchenette and grabbed a glass from the counter. He filled it with water and grabbed the medication from beside her purse. Becker walked back to the sofa and gave Jess the glass of water. He opened her medication and passed one of the pills.

Jess looked at the pill in her hand for a moment. Her eyes rose up to Becker. The look in her eyes was a mixture of dread and avoidance. "Becker, it's just a scratch. I really don't need-"

"Jessica, I merely had a _bite_, but it took two of these just to sleep. You can try to deny the fact that tour ankle is in absolute agony. You can try to ignore how it's burning just sitting perfectly still where it is. But the truth is that you won't be able to move it unless you take one. And you're to take it before Connor and Abby get back, or so help me Jessica, I will force feed it to you." Becker ranted.

Jess tried to keep a straight face through his rant. Partially because she was against taking the medication and partially because she didn't want Becker noticing that, she was having difficulty taking him seriously. He was rather adorable throughout the entire rant. After his rant though, Jess could find it in herself to put up any more of a fight.

"You could have just said 'please'." Jess said. She set the pill in her mouth and swallowed it with the water from her glass.

Becker smirked. "Would you have made it that easy?"

Jess shrugged and set her glass on the coffee table. "You never know."

"I thought not." Becker replied. "But let's move you before your too drowsy."

Jess looked up. "But I can't walk."

Becker smirked. "I never said you were walking."

Jess frowned.

Suddenly Becker moved. He was quick, moving before Jess could protest. He lifted her into his arms, off her sofa. Jess gasped, wrapping her arms around Becker's neck. Even for her size, Becker couldn't get over how light Jess really was. Sure, she looked small and light, but holding her and really calculating how much Jess weighed was another story.

"You're mad, Becker." Jess gasped.

"Did you expect me to make you walk?" Becker replied.

"You're really going to carry me?" Jess asked in disbelief.

"Unless you have another method, Jess, I am." Becker answered.

Jess couldn't deny this wasn't uncomfortable to her, but the situation was just wrong. However, she had no other suggestions to give Becker. She shook her head.

Becker smirked. "That's what I thought."

Becker walked down the hall toward the bedroom. He had to turn to the right, making sure not to jar Jess' ankle against the wall. Jess' room was on the far end of the hall. She turned the handle and pushed open the door.

Whatever Becker had expected to see as décor in Jess' room did not match the room itself. The walls were actually white, but along the ceiling and floor ran a floral trim that fit Jess lifestyle. Her bed was situation on the left side of her room, against the wall. A dark chestnut dresser was set across from her bed against the front wall. Beside it was a full body mirror.

Becker eased into the bedroom with Jess in his arms. He walked to the bed and set her on the mattress. The moment she touched her mattress, Jess felt her exhaustion increased. The mixture of the medication and her exhaustion was growing steadily stronger than she could endure. She brought her legs up over the edge and pushed back the covers. She leaned back in her bed, getting comfortable.

"You need anything?" Becker asked.

Jess nodded. Her movements made her dizzy, sleepy. She eased herself beneath the blankets.

Becker turned to leave.

"Becker…you…you don't…you don't have to leave…you know." Jess said. She laid her head against her pillow. "You can stay here."

Becker chuckled. "I think that's the medication talking."

Jess moaned, shaking her head. "S'not the medication talking."

Becker sat on the edge of the bed. He watched as Jess tried to fight against the medication. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, trying to stay awake another second long. Becker reached out and touched Jess' cheek. "Get some rest, Jess."

"On…only if…you…pr-prom…ise to…to stay." Jess mumbled. She was losing her fight, she would be asleep in seconds.

"If I stay, do you promise to get some rest?" Becker asked.

Jess sighed deeply. "Mmmhmm."

"Then I'll stay." Becker smiled. Jess' head fell limp against her pillow. Her breathing became steady and slow. She was finally asleep. Becker eased his legs onto the bed, careful not to go near Jess' legs. He leaned against the backboard of the bed beside Jess. Jess shifted in her bed, laying her head on his lip. Becker gently stroked her hair as she slept. He carefully leaned down and lightly kissed Jess' head. "Sweet dreams Jess."


End file.
